Survivor: Turkey
| numberofepisodes= 10 | numberofdays= 12 | numberofcastaways= 15 | tribes= | filminglocation= Eastern Anatolia Region, Turkey | seasonrun= June 27, 2017 – July 14, 2017 | previousseason= | nextseason= }} Survivor: Turkey - Fans vs. Favorites vs. Friends is the fifteenth season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on June 27, 2017 and ended with the Live Reunion on July 14, 2017. It ended with JT D. defeating Jake B. and Oli G. at the Final Tribal Council in a 3-2-2 vote, with the deciding vote cast by replacement juror Alexander following a 2-2-2 tie. At the Reunion, Nathan D. won Fan Favorite. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features fifteen castaways, five returning and ten new, divided into three tribes of six. They are divided based upon three prime categories. The returning players have their own tribe and are dubbed “Favorites”, while the new players are split depending on either having applied for the season, aka the “Fans”, or having been asked to play for being good friends with one of the favorites, aka the “Friends”. The tribes this season were Afyon (Fans), wearing orange, Izmir (Favorites), wearing black, and Tokat (Friends), wearing green. The tribes this season are named after provinces of Turkey. On Day 6, the tribes merged into the Cappadocia tribe, wearing purple, which is named after a popular tourist destination created by soft volcanic stone. The entire cast of returning and new players were hand-picked by production this season. The castaways were chosen for fitting one of the three divisional categories of the season - Fans, Favorites, and Friends. The full cast of 15 and tribal designations were revealed on June 26, 2017. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * Returning Players: Five former castaways returned this season, selected because they won Fan Favorite in a previous season. * Fans vs. Favorites vs. Friends: The tribes were divided by three distinct categories this season. New players (Afyon), past season fan favorites (Izmir), and close friends of the favorites who’ve never played before (Tokat). * Three-Tribe Format: This season the castaways were once again divided into three tribes instead of the usual two. It is the fifth season to feature more than two tribes after , , , and the previous season . * Cursed Necklace: Castaways who own a Cursed Necklace can immune themselves from a single Tribal Council following a loss at a challenge. However, the person voted out at Tribal will then get to decide who gets the necklace next. * Tribe Switch: On Day 4, the three tribes were randomly shuffled into two new tribes of six. The Afyon tribe was dismantled in this swap. Contestants } | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ali T.' 19, | | rowspan=3 | rowspan=5 | 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Armanti R.' 16, | | Eliminated Day 2 | 2 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Newz O.' 19, & | | 2nd Voted Out Day 3 | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Micheal C.' 17, | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 4 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Alexander D.' 17, | | | 4th Voted Out Backup Juror Day 5 | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jake K.' 18, Eric's Friend | | | rowspan=10 | Evacuated Day 6 | 2 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Mickle P.' 19, | | | 5th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 6 | 7 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Billy S.' 18, Oli's Friend | | | 6th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 7 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Brittany J.' 21, & | | | 7th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 8 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Eric M.' 16, & | | | 8th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 9 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jojo F.' 17, Jake B.'s Friend | | | 9th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 10 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Nathan D.' 20, Newz's Friend | | | 10th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 11 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jake B.' 20, | | | rowspan="2"| Runner-Up | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Oli G.' 22, | | | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'JT D.' 17, Brittany's Friend | | | Sole Survivor | 5 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Armanti was voted out after a 2-2 tie between himself and Micheal. Since there were only four voters, they both drew rocks to determine who was eliminated. Armanti drew the purple rock and was eliminated. The Game Following a tie vote featuring only four castaways, the two tied castaways were forced to pick rocks to decide who would go home, with a 50/50 chance of survival. Voting Table } Ali}} | colspan=2 Armanti}} | Newz}} | Micheal}} | Alexander}} | Jake K.}} | Mickle}} | Billy}} | Brittany}} | Eric}} | Jojo}} | Nathan}} | Oli}} | Jake B.}} | JT}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 5-0 | 2-2 | No Vote | 3-1-1 | 4-1-1 | 3-2-1 | No Vote | 7-2 | 5-2-1 | 4-3 | 3-2-1 | 3-2 | 3-1 | colspan="3"| 3-2-2 |- | | align="left"| JT | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | ! colspan="3" rowspan="3" | Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| Jake B. | — | — | — | | — | | — | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Oli | — | — | — | | | — | — | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Nathan | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Jojo | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | colspan=1 | | | |- | | align="left"| Eric | — | — | — | | — | | — | | | | | colspan=2 | | | |- | | align="left"| Brittany | — | — | — | | — | | — | | | | colspan=3 | | | |- | | align="left"| Billy | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | | colspan=4 | | | |- | | align="left"| Mickle | | | — | — | | — | — | | colspan=5 | | | |- | | align="left"| Jake K. | — | — | — | — | — | | | colspan=9 |- | | align="left"| Alexander | | | — | — | — | | colspan=7 | | | }} |- | | align="left"| Micheal | | | — | — | | colspan=11 |- | | align="left"| Newz | — | — | — | | colspan=12 |- | | align="left"| Armanti | | | | colspan=13 |- | | align="left"| Ali | | colspan=15 |} Armanti was voted out after a 2-2 tie between himself and Micheal. Since there were only four voters, they both drew rocks to determine who was eliminated. Armanti drew the purple rock and was eliminated. Due to the 2-2-2 tie between Jake B., JT, and Oli, Alexander, as the last person voted out before the jury, was selected to make the tiebreaker vote. He cast it for JT, crowning him the Sole Survivor. Returning Players } |} Category:Seasons